1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive force transmitting apparatus for a vehicle including a drive force connecting and disconnecting mechanism (clutch mechanism) and a parking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A parking lock apparatus in a vehicle having a continuously variable transmission (CVT) is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 59-222668. The parking lock apparatus disclosed in this publication is provided in an auxiliary transmission added to the CVT. This auxiliary transmission includes an input shaft, an output shaft, and an intermediate shaft (reverse idler shaft) and further includes a parking shaft extending parallel to each shaft mentioned above and nonrotatably mounted to a transmission case.
A parking gear is nonrotatably mounted on this parking shaft. A reverse driven gear is axially slidably provided on the output shaft. In effecting a parking lock condition, the reverse driven gear is selectively engaged with the parking gear to thereby lock the transmission. In the parking lock apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. sho 59-222668, however, the parking shaft for mounting the parking gear must be specially added, causing an increase in size of the transmission case and further causing a great increase in total weight of the transmission.
A parking lock apparatus in a parallel axes type transmission is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-50392. The parking lock apparatus disclosed in this publication includes a lock gear adapted to be selectively engaged with a reverse idle gear provided in a transmission case. The reverse idle gear is movable among a neutral position, a reverse position where the reverse idle gear meshes with a main shaft reverse gear and a counter shaft reverse gear, and a parking position where the reverse idle gear meshes with at least the main shaft reverse gear and the lock gear. In the parking lock apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-50392, however, a reverse mechanism and a parking mechanism are commonly used. Accordingly, this parking lock apparatus cannot be applied to a hybrid vehicle or the like such that a motor is used for reverse running.